dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabin Figaro (MLDKF)
Sabin René Figaro is a protagonist and character representing Final Fantasy VI '' In Final Fantasy VI, Sabin and his twin brother Edgar were heirs to the throne of the Figaro Kingdom. He was considered smaller and weaker than his brother. When his father was poisoned by the Gestahlian Empire, Sabin ran off as he felt Edgar would be able to look after Figaro's best interests better than he could. He then trained with Duncan Harcourt and his son, Vargas. Vargas became jealous of what Sabin was able to do, and thought Duncan would choose Sabin over himself as the heir. Sabin knew that wasn't true, and after Vargas killed Duncan, as well as attacked his brother, Terra Branford, and Locke Cole, he fought against him. Later, he joined the group known as "The Returners" and fought against the Gestahlian Empire. Attire Sabin's default costume is identical to his sprite appearance and super deformed artwork. He has blonde hair with a short ponytail at the end. He wears a purple muscle shirt along with purple armbands, a green belt around his waist, white pants, and brown shoes. In EX Mode, Sabin's shirt becomes tattered, his green belt becomes black, and he seems to become more muscular. Sabin's first alternate costume, '''Golden Mash' is based on his official artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Sabin is shirtless, wears yellow pants, has a blue belt around his waist, wears green shoes, and has an orange bag on his back. In EX Mode, the bag disappears, his pants begin tearing along the outside of his legs, and his belt once again becomes black. Sabin's second alternate costume, Student Prince is based on the artwork by Soraya Saga for VI's 10th anniversary. Sabin wears a clean white shirt with a brown jacket and an orange handkerchief. His pants are tan and he is wearing brown shoes, as well as having a cerulean bow in his hair that makes his short ponytail. In EX Mode, the shirt becomes tattered and ripped, and he loses the jacket as well. Sabin's Manikin is Red and is the Phantasmal Hermit Battle Sabin is a Blitzing Mastermind, his attacks are a good range of ranged attacks and close up strikes, and are mostly physical attacks, with a few magical attacks. A few of his attacks can actually be charged or delayed by holding down the attack button to fake out the opponent. His flaws mostly come in his defenses and his attacks themselves. Sabin's attacks leave him wide open if they miss and are very directional, meaning if you can dodge his attacks, there's nothing he can really do to stop him. Playing as Sabin is very risk/reward based. Equipment *Sabin can equip Daggers, Thrown Weapons, Grappling Weapons, Parrying Armor, Shields, Bangles, Gauntlets, Hats, Clothing, Robes, Light Armor, and Chestplates Trade Accessory |} |} |} |} Allusions * The name for Sabin's EX Mode references Sabin's Martial Arts teacher, Master Duncan, who trained Sabin and whose death ultimately lead Sabin to joining The Returners * Sabin's HP Attacks are all references to his Blitzes from Final Fantasy VI, along with his Chakra EX Ability, Meteor Strike attack and Raging Fist Bravery Attack * Sabin's only 2 purely magic attacks, Drain and Thundaga, are the two magic attacks he has in Final Fantasy Aiborne Brigade * The name of Sabin's first alternate costume is a reference to his Japanese name "Mash" Category:Square Characters